Icha Icha Sports- International Edition
by yuriakugara
Summary: "Doomed. I am so doomed." Sakura rasped as a horrified and slightly dazed expression etched itself on her face. "How am I gonna explain to Tsunade- Shishou that the Mizukage hooked up with the copy ninja!"


This is just a drabble that I came up on a whim while I was planning for my naruto fanfic. Imagine what would happen if the mizukage met with our favourite copycat ninja? I always thought that they looked cute together so here you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, the world would be a better place.

* * *

Copycat Hatake & Lady Mizukage

"Kakashi Sensei! You're late!"

"Again!" An irate Sakura shook her fist at the silver haired Jounin. Her mouth stretched into a disapproving scowl. After all these years, he still didn't change! He could at least try to show up fifteen minutes late instead of an entire hour! Sakura had lost count of the number times she apologized profusely to the Mizukage while Naruto just stood there and joked around.

Oh well… At least it was only an hour instead of the usual three.

The day that Kakashi sensei shows up on time will be the day she eats her own shoe.

"Maa…Maa… Sorry everyone. I guess I lost track of time…" the jounin apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. While his other hand flipped through a page of his precious paperback.

"Lost track of time my foot! More like you got lost in that book of yours!" Stamping her own in frustration, Sakura continued her tirade. "Don't you have any sense of decorum you…"

"Is that what I think it is? An actual copy of Icha Icha Sports that Jiraiya sama was rumored to write but never published?!" A squeal of pure excitement caused the pinkette to falter and turn all eyes towards the source.

Mei Terumi, the usually poised and demure Mizukage was sporting the ultimate fan girl stance. Hands clasped together in desire and bosom heaving with breathlessness, she eyed the object of her affection with a longing gaze.

"Er…Yes?" Blinking at the unexpected outburst, Kakashi was the first to recover.

"Where did you get it?"

"Well… Jiraiya managed to finish Icha Icha Sports before his unfortunate demise," Kakashi sighed as he thought of the beloved author. "However he never got the chance to publish it. Naruto inherited all of Jiraiya's possessions including the only existing copy and since he didn't have the appreciation for good literature, he gave it to me."

"Hey! Who says I don't have good taste? I wrote one of those once!" The blonde defended himself hotly. "Oww!"

Rubbing his arm where Sakura had punched him, Naruto pouted "What was that for?!"

**That** was for contributing to the perversity and being so bloody proud of it! Have you got no shame?" Sakura hissed; her eyes filled with distaste.

"But…But…Sakura Chan…It was good… Even a Daimyo said it was great!" Naruto explained frantically while quailing under the pinkette's glare.

"I DON'T CARE! It's just porn in written form! Why would anyone want to read that?!" she hollered, her fist glowing faintly with chakra.

"Oh you've got it wrong Sakura. It's not porn."

A tinkling laugh stopped the girl from punching Naruto in the face. Wide eyed, Sakura turned to face the Mizukage.

"It's a whirlwind of emotions, filled with passion and drama. There's the fluttering of young love, the sizzling romance between couples. Not to mention the heartbreak and tantalizing sorrow of betrayal but also the sweet reunion between star-crossed lovers. Basically, it's a story of the beauty of love between a man and a woman." Mei crooned as she shivered and gave a breathy sigh.

"You should give it a try before condemning it as mere perversity." The redhead's tone grew a little admonishing as she regarded Sakura coolly.

"Ha…Hai Mizukage Sama." Sakura apologized as her cheeks pinked from the scolding. Everyone had mixed reactions with the declaration. Ao's mouth was curled in disapproval while Chōjūrō gazed at his beloved lady with adoration and worship. Naruto had his usual grin across his face while Kakashi just looked amused.

"I take it that you're a fan?" said the copy ninja as he regarded Mei appraisingly.

"Oh yes! I've read every single book in the series and watched every movie made. Although the movie was good I preferred the books though." Mei elaborated, waving a hand. "I just wished I could have a chance to read the final instalment.…"

"Here. Why don't you take this."

At this, both Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped with intense disbelief as they gawked at their ex—sensei.

Kakashi **Never Ever** relinquishes his treasured novel. Both students know the implications of daring to separate the ninja from his one and only love and suffered terribly from their former failures.

Mei blinked at the paperback held towards her by the copycat ninja and stammered. "But isn't this yours…"

"I've finished it, besides it's better to share it with a fellow Icha Icha fan." Kakashi pressed on as he gave his customary eye crinkling smile.

Reaching out to accept the gift, Mei's hands curled around the edges of the book and grazed against his fingers. The tiny contact caused both of them to give a little start as they locked gaze. Kakashi's eye widens slightly and his hand lingered a little longer before slipping away.

"Thank you." the redhead thanked as she cradled the book protectively towards her chest, a tint of pink dusted her cheeks.

Scratching the back of his head sheepishly, Kakashi said "I have a couple of scripts back at my place if you're interested in checking them out."

"I would love to." Mei dimpled with delight. "In fact, why don't we head over there now?"

"Er… Mizukage Sama, I don't think it's proper…" Ao butted in, aghast at the thought of the leader of the mist entering a leaf's shinobi's abode.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Mei said sweetly as even though her expression towards her subordinate was one of quiet rage. Ao spluttered in shock before murmuring an apology. Upon hearing the apology, the Mizukage's expression reverted back to her usual tranquil smile.

"Sakura, thanks for the tour." Mei gave her a little nod of gratitude. Turning to the swordsman she said "Chōjūrō, you and Ao head back to the hostel first. Don't wait up for me. I'm sure Hatake san will be happy to accompany me back." She winked at the copy ninja and received one in return.

"Milady?" Kakashi drawled as he extended an elbow to the Mizukage who latched onto it with a giggle. With that, the pair vanished in a small whirlwind of leaves.

"Doomed. I am so doomed." Sakura rasped as a horrified and slightly dazed expression etched itself on her face. "How am I gonna explain to Tsunade- Shishou that the Mizukage _**hooked up**_ with the copy ninja!"

"Hey, I'm sure that they are **strengthening **the bonds between the villages." Naruto sniggered as he dodged a punch from the pinkette. "Besides, I think it's about time Kaka sensei settled down. Weren't you always nagging at him to find someone?"

"That's because I don't want him to die old and alone! But does it have to be the _freaking_ Mizukage for kami's sake?!" Sakura elaborated as she swept her fringe in exasperation.

"What can I say? Love works in mysterious ways." Naruto intoned wisely while shrugging his shoulders in a what-can-you-do matter.

At this unexpected wisdom from the blonde, Sakura lips curled into a reluctant smile. Sighing softly, she said "I guess you're right… At least they looked happy together."

"Come on. Let's head down to Ichiraku for dinner; my treat. You need to help me with my plan remember?" Naruto offered as he ran towards the restaurant.

"Yeah…Yeah." Sakura grumbled as she followed the blonde down the street.

Both of the two subordinates watched the two Konoha ninja leave before departing themselves.

"Isn't it great that lady Mizukage have finally met someone she really liked? Ao sempai?" Chōjūrō gushed with happiness.

"Right. At least she wouldn't be so testy all the time." Ao remarked dryly as they trudged back to the visitors' hostel.


End file.
